


One Day Soon

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Castiel flew into the motel still hidden in the ethereal plane. With the full intention to make himself known his ears pricked up at the sound of his name.”Shut up Sam I don't like Cas” Dean shouted his posture taut in defense. As if lost in thought he continued ”he’s a dorky Angel who always wears that stupid trenchcoat, and gets in my personal space.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	One Day Soon

Castiel flew into the motel still hidden in the ethereal plane. With the full intention to make himself known his ears pricked up at the sound of his name. 

”Shut up Sam I don't like Cas” Dean shouted his posture taut in defense. As if lost in thought he continued ”he’s a dorky Angel who always wears that stupid trenchcoat, and gets in my personal space.” 

Cas felt his world shake, his soul crumple. His vessel's heart stopped pumping, his lungs stopped breathing, everything shut down inside of him. Shock riddled his bones, his wings hardly able to fly. 

Flapping away from the motel room away from the soul he longed for. His wings fumbled as if he were in a wind current each devastating push throwing him around. In the woods near the motel, he crashed, the ground uprooting around his broken vessel. His visage welled with tears, grace pulling together the cracks from his emotional damage. 

From the cracks, his celestial form slipped out. Wailing low cries at a higher frequency than could be heard by humans. The trees surrounding him froze over rout by his unearthly cries. Falling back into his vessel. He began thrashing every which way as the words repeated in his head ”I don't like Cas” 

Each word like a whip lashing against him, cracking the skin. 

Crack!

Crack! 

Crack!

Fresh blood pricking up with a vigorous sense of adventure. The skin upturned to reveal his bloodied flesh the blue light stitching back the gashes. His tears mixing with the blood. 

Cas sobbed surround by a blanket of grace protecting his from any further harm. He sobbed until he was heaving sound no longer coming from his mouth. 

Slowly he regained some semblance of composure. The blunder of each stab to his exposed heart subsiding. Dean who he fell for instantly in every way since he raised him from perdition couldn't bare to like him. 

Aching as he climbed to his feet. He traced his finger over the scar near his eyelid a result of the emotional impact he couldn't have been prepared for. His grace could only heal so much, leaving a reminder of why angels cannot fall. He had to return too heaven he no longer belonged on earth where he is unwanted.

Cas shed his trenchcoat the one Dean called stupid. Emptiness embedding inside of him, a vacancy returning. 

”Shut up Sam I don't like Cas” Dean shouted holding his shoulders at an angle. Lost in thought about his- the angel ”he’s a dorky Angel who always wears that stupid trenchcoat, and gets in my personal space.” 

”Really” Sam sneered slamming his computer shut, wincing at the loud sound ”and what about the flirting.”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek tasting the metallic blood he drew from it ”It’s ironic.”

”Right ironic,” Sam said sarcastically doing finger quotes around ironic ”Dean it's okay to be in love”

”I'm not in love” Dean rolled his eyes for the fifth time. He felt something though, almost a painful yearning that wasn't his own. He couldn't place the feeling or tell if it was only a twisted hallucination because of the faintness of it. Pushing it away he downed his entire beer bottle. He just wanted to be done ”shut up” 

”Dean what are you doing” his voice fragile with a sense of sadness to it. The same loss is written over his face as the night Jess died ”You have a chance to be happy, not many hunters get that.”

Slumping into the chair in front of his brother he sighed lying through his teeth ”I’m sorry man but I just can't be in love with my best friend”

A selfish desire boiled inside of him why couldn't he.

“Whatever” Sam reopened his computer his mouth drew into a thin line. 

Silent tension rested over them before the woosh of Castiel’s wings broke the silence. 

Dean looked to Cas as he dropped onto the bed. Starkly naked without his trench coat covering the suit and tie. He hardly ever sat always standing like a statue waiting for someone to take his picture. A heaviness weighing on his features. 

“Cas” Dean rushed to his side running his fingers over the laceration across his eyebrow. A pit of dread gnawing at him ”What happened” 

”Nothing I have information about the case” he was somehow more oddly robotic than normal. Speaking with the same vitality as the old Castiel who he met in the barn did. 

Sam nodded prompting him to continue, though he glanced at Dean with growing suspicion. Giving him a knowing look, as if to say ’really your not in love’.

”I believe we are looking for a cursed object called veritatem mendaciis.” Cas relayed blankly shifting away from Dean’s closeness on the bed beside him. 

Sam typed away on his keyboard while Dean sat with a dejected expression, analyzing the changed Cas "So get this Veritatem mendaciis roughly translates to truth and lies. It says here the goddess Veritas is the Roman goddess of truth often depicted in a room with an object in her hand called speculum mendaciis."

"So we are looking for some roman goddess and her freaky killer mirror" Dean grumbled opening the fridge grabbing out three beers.

Sam snorted giving Dean a quizzeld expression "and since when can you read Latin"

"Cas taught me" Dean rubbed the back of his neck catching the angel in question's eyes. 

Handing him a beer he blinked blankly at it as if he hadn't heard anything they had been talking about "what" 

"He was telling me how you taught him Latin" Sam answered for Dean "Let's go I think I know where the goddess is” 

Dean nodded setting back down the beer. 

“I will go to the pawnshop where you believed the cursed object to be” Cas states flying off without waiting for a response. 

“Wait Cas” Dean rose his hand dropping it when he heard the woosh “never mind”

They searched the maze-like layer where they assumed the goddess to be. Each of the brothers checking different rooms. 

Dean kicked open a door a shotgun held promptly in hand. There was an old dust-covered bed, and an antique vanity complemented with a small makeup chair. But otherwise, it was empty. 

Just as Dean turned to leave he spotted a sliver shiny object on the vanity, a mirror. He dropped the shotgun from it's raised position, walking to the vanity. He picked it up flipping it over. The simple hand mirror glowed with curiosity distorting his reflection. Dean threw the mirror to the ground waiting for it to shatter, before it could reach to floor the glass disappeared completely. Before him walls boarded up only a single door with small locks remained. The room suddenly empty. 

Dean banged on the walls, feeling each crevasse for something other than the door which would budge. It was no use trying to unlock the door’s locks each time he touched them they glowed with a green light zapping his fingertips. 

“Cas, Castiel please” Dean prayed, looking around the room. Soon a woosh came and he was met with a Castiel at the furthest point from him. 

Dean gave a small smile ”as you can see I found the mirror, can you zap us out of here.”

Cas frowned sliding down the wall furthest from Dean into a sitting position ”I can't fly us out of here. The only way out is a test of raw truth.” 

Dean quirked his eyebrow ”Which means”

”I don't know” 

”awesome” Dean slides down beside Cas, huffing ”Hey why aren't you wearing your trenchcoat. I know nude is in but geez Cas” 

Cas tried his best not to quirk his head or let on that his joke confused him. Instead he answered his question with a lie ”I don't know” 

”is that-” Dean began. 

A loud voice hissed throughout the room cutting him off. Dean covered his ears wincing in pain. The voice sounded as if it’s vocal cords are packed with thousands of rose vines, the thorns scraping against the wires each time it spoke ”Liesss”

”What the hell” Dean groaned once the sound stopped, dropping his hands from his ears. Cas, however, remained unfazed by the sound. The only indication he heard it was the confused head tilt he did followed by the paleing look of realization. 

”That’s how we unlock the door, telling the truth” Castiel came to a stand looking around the room his eyes glued to the locks on the door.

“Tell me the truth then,” Dean huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Cas was acting strange, getting him antsy. 

Castiel met his eyes, he was leaned against the wall ”I have heard you call it stupid, so I stopped wearing it” 

Click-click

One of the locks fell from the door turning to ash on the floor. 

”oh” Dean pushed himself from the wall shifting on his feet guiltily, ”I didn't mean it like that” 

Click-

The next lock rustled but not completely. Cas gave a pointed stare ”Your turn” 

Seeing Cas’s hurt expression Dean looked away ”it wasn't about the trench coat it's just that it’s always in the way. But I didn't mean for you to take it off.”

-click

”That doesn't make sense” Cas tried deciphering his coded truth. 

Dean huffed ”It doesn't have too.”

”okay,” he said with a blank expression, standing there awkwardly. Tension thick in the room as the locks clanked against the door with hunger. 

The sound got louder and louder as the stood there. Playing Russian roulette with their eyes each one daring the other to shoot first. Dean held his ground despite the relentless clanking that was growing louder by the second. 

”What is wrong with you” Dean cried out finally breaking through the tense silence. Covering his ears as they bled, the noise stopping ”Why are you hurt?” 

”I heard you this morning when you told Sam you didn't like me. I know you think all angels are dicks, I- it hurt me.” Cas said softly with a broken hint to it. Mostly he looked exhausted the kind of tired that makes steady yourself on something so you don't fall. Dean saw the hurt and the pain, he paled. Speechless, only the sound of the lock clicking off the door could be heard. He dropped his hands from over his ears letting them bleed, he couldn't even feel the pain over the guilt, and the fear. 

He swallowed ”Cas I didn't mean it like that, of course, I like you. You are my best friend.” 

Click-click. 

Only one lock remained on the door, not that either of the men noticed to caught up in their own world. 

Cas tilted his head, his lips drawn into a thin line with anger. But still, he came closer, placing his hands on either side of Dean’s face healing him. Just hardly yelling at him ”I don't understand” 

”I was trying to prove something to Sam, and I didn't know you were there” 

Click-click.

Cas scoffed, mimicking the same disgruntled face he'd seen from Dean a thousand times before ”you didn't know I was there” he repeated his voice icy. 

Dean widened his eyes stepping even closer to Cas ”I - I” he was going to do it. Just leaning down instead of saying something he just couldn't. Cas was right there his blue eyes shining up in a mix of expectation and confusion. Even though the anger and fury hadn't subsided from his face. The laceration standing out as a reminder to Dean. He could almost hear the impetuous sound of his heart beating. Dean placed a hand on Cas’s face hoping to quell his anger toward him ”Cas I just I want-”

”Dean, Cas” Sam burst in, the room fell away to its regular self. The mirror still on the vanity where Dean found it. The two men stepped away from each other. Dean gave Sam a heavy glare.

”It doesn't matter what you meant Dean, you said it. I have to go.” Cas said with an edge to his tone and flew off. Leaving Sam looking at Dean in confusion. 

”What was that about” 

Dean bounces his foot, a quick repetitive tapping something that had grown on him the past few days. Worried about Cas, worried if he would ever come back. He didn't tell Sam a thing about what happened except for grumbling about how Cas heard them. Hauled up in his room continuously beating himself up, though he didn't pray for him. He ran his hand down his face huffing as he rose to his feet. 

The motel was dark only lit by a few dim lights but that was alright with Dean, he liked it that way dark and quiet. Tonight however he needs something anything really to drown out the distress.

Dean cracked the lid off of the bottle, watching the brown liquid swirl around in the glass. Sam stepped into the room switching on the light. His voice came out gravely as he blinked himself awake ”Dean are you okay?”

”Just fine” Dean answered bitterly, taking a swig from the long-necked bottle. He slammed it down onto the table ”Actually it's not this is all your fault”

”My fault, My fault” Sam barked, holding his hand over his chest ”what could possibly be my fault”

Dean knew he was being irrational Sam didn't deserve this, but he couldn't soothe the fire. Like a walking can of hair spray waiting to combust.

”You just could let it go! You had to pester me about being in love with Cas! He's gone because he heard me tell you I don't like him! Why couldn't you just let it go!” his voice boomed, like shrapnel ricocheting off the walls. His teeth ground against each other with rage. Torn between wanting to break something and wanting to break down. 

”oh no” Sam murmured shutting his eyes for a moment gathering his thoughts before continuing, ”you need to calm down Dean talk to me, take a walk something.”

”What and play therapist, and mental patient I don't think so” 

Sam ran his hand through his hair, his shoulder sagging with defeat ”Maybe if you wouldn't have lied to me”

”Lied! Whatever!” Dean screamed his voice dying off at the end from damage to his vocal cords. Storming from the bunker into the brisk outside air. 

He had lied though. All the years of hating himself for who he was and what he wanted it all just came out as lies. Unable to bring himself to admit it. Every time it was like there was a ghost of his father and even his out internalized irrationality echoing in his head. When it came to others he is accepting, supportive even but not to himself. Deep down maybe he knew he has never been worth it. 

His feet hit dry cracked earth as walked at a pace fast enough one could almost call it running. The fervor for Cas marching like a parade in his head. 

Dean walks in a blur uncertain and uncaring where he is going. Till he is lost, trees baring over him dauntingly. He trips. Rolling down the uprooted spot in the ground, a crater all radiating out from one distinct point. Landing beside a piece of tan fabric he knows all too well. He clutched it in his fist noticing it’s torn state, lifting himself to his feet. Two large wing prints embedded in the dry dirt on either side of him. 

”No” Dean uttered pulling the trench coat tight to his chest. The prints weren't burn marks but he couldn't get the horrific idea from his mind ”No, please”

It all stunned him deafening fear, just the silence as he looked at the marks. Only the worst thoughts murmured far away. 

Dean finally let himself be vulnerable, breaking down for his best friend again. A vicious cycle of his own making. His voice came out a breathy whisper ”Castiel” 

It was a single name, packing longing, and guilt. Conveying his desire for forgiveness, and understanding. All wrapped into a whisper. 

He stood waiting, praying but nothing came. No Cas. No sign. Nothing. 

”I need to explain, I need you to hear me” it was desperate, him begging to be heard something Dean never does. But with Cas, every needless rule drifted away like it was never there. 

That's when it came - the low fluttering of wings that now seemed distorted. 

”I’m sorry” he said to the blinding blue-eyed man in front of him. 

Cas frowned ”I left for you Dean but I left for me to because it hurts too much”

It was like all air had been sucked from his lungs ”But you didn't let me explain you flew away before I could. That morning I was talking out of my ass because I was... Scared.”

”Scared?” Cas questioned with his eyebrows furrowed ”you are never scared”

Dean's voice wobbled ”I’m always scared Cas. There is no pretty way out of this for us, for hunters or for angels. I don't want to lose this - us because I like you.”

”Why would you lose me, I like you too” Cas tilted his head getting right back into Dean’s personal space as normal.

”you do?” Dean said in disbelief, taking a large gulp. He stepped even closer, inches apart now. 

Cas nods a playful smile on his face ”Of course you are my best friend”

”oh” Dean felt his heart drop, the smile dropping from his face. He took Cas’s hands discarding the trenchcoat ”That’s not what I mean. Cas I like-like you as more than a friend.”

”As what then” 

The notion was clearly lost on him ”You know boyfriends, all that crap lovey-dovey stuff, and romance” Dean rushed out looking back to Cas he still seems confused ”Screw it” 

Dean grabbed his tie pulling him to his chest, he watches as Cas’s eyes fluttered closed. His inturn did the same. Their lips connected without fear, only passion and love. Pie and honey. 

At that moment his cut healed.

”Oh” Cas whispered breathlessly, once they broke apart their foreheads still resting on each other ”I like you too”

”I told you” Sam chuckled once Dean told him about his and Cas’s relationship. 

”Whatever” Dean grumbled, wrapping his arm firmly around Cas. There wasn't a need for anything more. They are brothers and they would always be no matter the fight. Dean had apologized in his own way. Sam had forgiven him in his own way.

”When’s the wedding” Charlie chimed in with a joking manner, a big bubbly smile on her face across the phone screen. 

Dean gapped looking at Cas while he asked ”Yeah Dean when?” 

”Ah-ah. That's it your coming with me no more ideas just yet” Dean smile throwing Cas into his arms. He carried him bridal style away towards their own motel room. Just before they were outside the door Dean called back ”One day soon” 

”Really?” Cas lifted his head to kiss Dean.

Dean gave him a sweet kiss in return ”Really”


End file.
